Various kinds of communications apparatuses have been proposed that include a function to receive data of caller ID information to be transmitted from a caller when there is a call from the caller and then to display the received data on a display (for instance, liquid crystal display) provided on the communications apparatuses. This function is also referred to as a caller ID information notification service.
For example, in a proposed facsimile machine, when a 16-Hz ringing signal is transmitted from an exchange in response to a call from a caller, the on-time and the off-time of the ringing signal are respectively measured by timers to detect a dial pattern of the ringing signal. When the detected dial pattern of the ringing signal is for a first ringing signal that is a 16-Hz signal, a corresponding incoming call procedure is executed. When the detected dial pattern of the ringing signal is for a second ringing signal that is a normal ringing signal, a normal incoming call procedure is executed.
In addition, other proposed systems include a communications apparatus having a communications systems including a data access arrangement (DAA) that is connected to a telephone line to receive a ringing signal and that controls a line connection in response to the reception of the ringing signal.